


The Girl on the Train

by kaelaofthenight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, I have No Excuse, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelaofthenight/pseuds/kaelaofthenight
Summary: Kara tries out a new relaxation method on the train after a late night of work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, my first work, all feedback appreciated. 
> 
> This is just an idea that was bouncing around in my head, it was fun to write, hope you enjoy.

Kara plopped down into a seat on the train. The subway was abandoned this time of night: there had been no one else on the platform and no one here now. She massaged her temples thoughtfully. Ms. Grant kept her working late and while Kara loved working for her, it was incredibly stressful. 

“I need to relax”, thought Kara, “I need to do something to help release all this stress”

Since she’d broken up with Mike about a month ago, she hadn’t gotten off and Kara was starting to realize how horny she was. Suddenly she had an idea. Kara looked up and down the train car and noted there was still no one on board. She flipped through the schedule mentally and realized that there were pretty scattered stops from here on out and no one was likely to get on before Kara got off at the other end of the line. A spike of adrenaline shot through her. She’d always had a bit of an exhabitionist streak in her and she could feel herself getting wetter just by the thought of getting off here on the train where anyone could see her. Kara glanced up and down the train checking one last time that she was still alone. 

Satisfied that she was still alone, Kara reached under her skirt. She hadn’t worn tights as it was uncomfortably hot this time of year and she didn’t need to make herself sweat even more. She slipped her finger under the edge of her panties, just brushing her clit. Kara shivered at just the touch. The combination of time since she’d fucked good and hard and the thrill of getting herself off in public was working hard already and she doubted she’d need much to get off. A good thing that was because Kara was incredibly desperate to reach orgasm now. She slowly brushed her labia and danced her fingers around her inner thigh. She moaned softly. Unable to hold off any longer, Kara began stroking her finger in slow circles around her clit. She leaned back and tried to settle on a fantasy to cum to. She’d known she was bisexual for quite a while and since she’d been with men for a while, her mind turned to women. Kara had always been attracted to strong women in power, she imagined a woman in a power suit kneeling between her thighs. She could feel her orgasm starting to build but she was missing something to get over the edge. She reached her other hand under the waistband of her skirt and began fucking herself hard with three fingers. She came hard around her fingers, screaming into the empty train car. 

Except - the train car wasn’t empty. Kara had been so caught up in the intensity of her orgasm that she had missed the train stopping and a gorgeous dark haired woman stepping onto the train. She was clad in a clean cut suit with a slick ponytail - the picture of corporate success. And she was very excited to see Kara debauching herself on the subway. She stepped over to where Kara was and neatly sat down in the seat. This startled Kara out of her post orgasm haze. 

“OH MY GOD” she screamed. Her fingers were still in her throbbing pussy as she’d come very hard to her fantasy about being dominated by a powerful woman. Her face started burning as she realized that she had just been caught on the train fucking herself into oblivion. The other woman smiled.   
“Hello there” she said 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t see you oh my god I don’t” Kara spluttered out. 

The raven haired woman just laughed. “Looked like you were having some fun there” She nodded at Kara’s lap where her hand was still resting inside of her. 

“I’m so embarrassed” Kara muttered with a feeling of intense shame. While she was speaking, her pussy started twitching in betrayal of what she’d just said. Kara was in fact extremely turned on. 

Her companion just smiled again. “Hey don’t be. That was so hot” She smirked at Kara. “So hot in fact, now I might need to do the same.” She winked. 

Kara was reeling in shock. “I mean you...do that?? Here?” She said. 

The other woman shrugged “I mean that’s what you were doing right? Unless there’s something else you had in mind.” 

Kara didn’t think she could say no to an offer like that. Here was a woman straight out of her hottest fantasy interested in her. On the train nonetheless. 

“Tell me your name” The other woman raised an eyebrow. “So I know who’s name to scream” Kara added. She thought it was a pretty good line. 

“Hot. I’m Lena”. She said. “And you’re looking awfully hot and bothered.” Lena nodded at Kara’s lap. “May I?” 

Kara could only nod, words were past her level of extreme arousal. Lena slipped her hand under Kara’s waistband and began stroking her inner thighs. Kara started panting. She had the fleeting thought that she should be ashamed of herself, doing this, here on a train but she couldn’t control herself. She needed to come. 

“Please” she whined. Lena’s lips curved up in a predatory grin.

“Anything in particular you want?” she teased. 

“I want to come on your face. Please. Please pleasepleaseplease” Kara could barely control herself. Lena seemed to sense her urgency and slipped off the bench seat next to Kara. She knelt in front of the seat. Kara slid forward more under the control of her arousal than anything else. Lena licked up the sides of her thighs as Kara moaned, louder this time. Lena licked a single stripe across her clit and Kara screamed in response. “PLEASE” she yelled. “I’m so close I need to come fuck me Lena please”. Lena brought her finger up to Kara’s clit and slowly began to rub it. After a few seconds of that, she could sense Kara’s orgasm about to break. She brought her face back to Kara’s beautiful pussy and stuck her tongue in and swirled it around. Almost immediately she was rewarded by the spasms of Kara’s body and a gush of juices pouring out from her pussy. Kara collapsed against the seat. Lena stepped back to see the incredible sight: a beautiful woman in front of her, exposed to the world and covered in her juices. 

Lena checked the progress of the train: just two more stops to the end of the line where they’d both have to get off. She doubted there was anyone else looking for a train this time of night and if they were, well she had nothing against giving them a show. Lena sat down on the opposite row of benches. The stops were so far apart that she figured they had about fifteen minutes. Kara had come to the same conclusion on the bench where she was slowly coming back to herself. 

“Fifteen minutes before we get off” the honey haired woman said. “Or more accurately fifteen minutes to get you off”. Lena looked surprised. 

“Well now that you’ve ruined me for everyone else ever, seriously best sex ever, I want to repay you”, Kara explained. She came over to Lena’s side and started unzipping her skirt. She started off slow and then became rushed in her urge to give this beauty what she deserved. Kara stuck her hands up Lena’s blouse and started fondling her breasts. Lena let out a deep moan. 

“Fuck”, she said “That’s so hot”

Kara just grinned and pulled her skirt all the way off, making sure Lena would be able to put it on and leave the train. She then started licking her way around Lena, starting by swirling her tongue around her inner leg. Lena started arching and moaning loudly. Kara waiting until she was thrashing around on the bench seat. Then she licked long strokes up her labia and just to the edge of her clit. Lena whined. 

“Please Kara please” she begged. “Fuck me please”. At this, Kara took pity and slipped a single finger into Lena’s dripping pussy. Lena started fucking herself on it, thrusting her hips up and down as fast as she could, desperate for more friction. Kara stopped licking and added a second finger into Lena. She grew more desperate, making noises that were half scream, half moan. Kara sucked Lena’s clit into her mouth and this pushed her over the edge. Lena screamed, lost in the pure pleasure. Kara continued sucking as Lena came a second time, screaming in sheer overload from her clit. As Lena lay recovering from her orgasm, Kara braced herself against the wall and fisted herself. She was so wet that her fist slide easily in and out of her pussy and she came again, more as a relief from her incredible arousal than anything else. 

Panting, she began to pull her skirt back on as she knew the train would be coming into the station soon. Lena reached into her bag and pulled out her business card, scrawled something on the back and handed it to Kara just as their train pulled in. Kara straightened her skirt and marched off the train, doing her best to pretend that it had been a normal, boring late night train ride. She flipped Lena’s card over. It read “So glad my car broke down tonight, you’re fucking hot, let’s do it again xx Lena”. Kara checked the front side of the card, already thinking ahead to a particular naughty pic she could send Lena. Then she froze. The card read “Lena Luthor, CEO, L-Corp”. Kara had just fucked the most powerful woman in National City. On the subway, in the middle of the night. Kara grinned. This was off to a great start.


End file.
